Two Faces
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: [AU]Everybody has two faces to them, but when a possible friendship turns into a nightmare with a killer, there's only one person you can truly trust:yourself. But always know the unexpected might just happen.RxS


Ahaah. Wellll…. I just have to say that I had been working on this story for a little while after watching a movie on the week before finals. So now, I'm ready to post it up. I will also be reviewing my other stories later too, when I have the time. A little info about this story: it's a little more actiony than any of the other stories I had written, which has a lot to do with love. So um… yeah. So just review and tell me watcha think and I'll update when I have the time and can. Thanks! Love always, -lali lala.

She was considered perfect in every way: gorgeous, rich, and smart. Kori Anders was the hotel manager of the immensely well-known hotel, The Tower, which was by all means, on the top list of every single travel magazine available. She was in charge of every single aspect and customer from rich travelers visiting from some foreign country to Paris Hilton who was known to have been there a couple times even though her father already owns the chain of Hilton Hotels.

Kori Anders was the youngest hotel manager in Gotham City, also most likely the world. She was only 23 years old, having just graduated from one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Gotham University. She had not only graduated valedictorian, but had also gotten many other awards and therefore deserved to be the hotel manager of The Tower. She was also popular, and everybody wanted to be her and everybody knew her.

He was considered one of the richest heirs in the world, thanks to the man who had adopted him. Richard Grayson was one of the smartest, hottest guys living, but also had the reputation of being a player going from girl to girl. Of course, only the magazines said that. Bruce Wayne had adopted him at a young age ever since his parents had died and ever since then, Richard had been living the life of a multi-billionaire.

Being 24 years old, Bruce had decided on allowing Richard to be the manager of his chain of hotels, Wayne Towers, obviously named after him. They too were famous world-wide and were also on the top list of every single travel magazine in the world, always competitive to The Tower. Richard had also graduated top of his class from Jump University, but had moved back to Gotham City.

**Kori…**

It was almost noon, but for Kori it had felt like forever. The ambassador of France had decided to come and stay at The Tower for some political reason with the government. Whatever the reason was, Kori had to order her best friend, Rachel Roth around. Rachel was Kori's best friend and was also the secretary to The Tower. She was the one that came to Kori whenever there was something wrong, kind of like Kori's right hand.

"Are they finally settled in?" Kori asked as she plopped down on one of the soft leather couches and closed her eyes.

"Yes they are," Rachel said.

"Good," Kori said as she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"You really do need a break-" Rachel said before somebody came in.

"Excuse me, I would like to get a room please for my family and I," an old woman said. She was carrying about 5 large bags of Louis Vuitton luggage, her children behind her.

"Do you have a reservation?" Rachel asked. The woman gave her a paper and Rachel typed in all the information and got her set for a room. "As I was saying," Rachel began again.

"What were you saying?" Kori said groggily.

"You know it's not my style to go out and get wasted and party," Rachel said. Kori opened one eye and looked at her friend waiting for her to continue. "But when was the last time you went out on a date?"

"Not very long ago," Kori said trying to look convincing. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's been two years," Rachel said.

"You counted?" Kori said. Rachel nodded her head.

"And you can't even count that as a date because you ended up ditching the poor guy when you guys were having dinner by excusing yourself to go to the bathroom and then leaving from the window," Rachel said. Kori rolled her eyes.

"He was annoying," she said. Rachel shrugged.

"Like I said, not my typical style, but for you, I have to say that you've been working yourself waay too hard," Rachel said. "Take a day off. Go do something you wouldn't normally do on a day with work like shopping or catch up to a movie."

"Fine," Kori said. But she looked a little hesitant. "You sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"You're only a phone call away," Rachel said waving her off. Kori nodded her head, grabbed her Dooney & Bourke bag off the couch and walked off towards the automatic doors. She was too busy searching her purse for the keys to her Beemer when she accidentally crashed into a man wearing dark sunglasses, expensive jeans, and a T-shirt that showed off what looked to be many hours of working out.

"Sorry," Kori said as she looked at the guy. He was actually pretty cute.

"No, it was my fault," he said as he gave her a charming smile. She returned it and walked away. There were rich guys walking into the hotel like that all the time. Why did this one seem to make her heart race faster?

She grabbed her Dior sunglasses and headed out of the parking lot down the street towards the mall. Like most women, Kori believed in retail therapy, meaning that in order to relieve stress or get over something, it always feels better to shower yourself with new clothes or accessories just to get your mind off the topic. Her mind was finally calming down when she came into the parking lot of Gotham City Mall…

**Richard…**

Richard was angry. And he wasn't just angry either; he was furious. Furious as in Zeus throwing down thunderbolts furious. The French Ambassador had just given business to The Tower and not Wayne Towers. He pulled on his hair with both hands and stomped his feet, giving the impression of a little five year old whose parents didn't allow him to buy candy at the store.

"Dude, Richard, calm down!" one of his best friends, Garfield Logan said as he watched his best friend attempt to kill himself. Garfield was a vegetarian, or as Richard called it, Tofu-atarian. He ate absolutely no meat, and had dyed his hair a green color since Richard knew him. He worked with Richard at the hotel, but as one of the second-hand managers, meaning he took care of stuff after Richard.

"Yeah, Rich. You have plenty more customers to deal with already," his other best friend Victor Stone said. He too was a second-hand manager, and was a well-known football player for Gotham, and when he wasn't out kicking some teams' butt out on the field, he was in a suit working with his two best guy friends.

"I realize that, but Bruce is not only going to be mad, but he's going to kill me too," Richard said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. In front of his eyes was a pair of dark expensive custom-made sunglasses that Richard wore all the time, even in doors. As if on queue, his cell phone rang. He groaned and picked up the over priced cell phone. It was Bruce.

"Hello, Richard," Bruce said with his usual sarcasm in his voice when he was angry with Richard.

"Hi Bruce. Wondering how my day's going?" Richard said.

"Don't give me that junk, Richard. The FRENCH AMBASSADOR MISSED YOUR HOTEL BY ABOUT 5 MINUTES AND INSTEAD WENT FOR THE TOWER!" Bruce yelled into the phone. Richard had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I know, I know. It won't happen again, I promise," Richard said.

"It better not. I want Wayne Towers to be _the _best hotel in all magazines, _not _next to The Tower," Bruce said. "Screw up again and you get your little tooshie fired, even though I adopted you and then you can go work at McDonald's." With that, Bruce hung up.

"Ugh," Richard said as he put the phone back into his back pocket.

"Relax. Why don't you just go take a walk or something?" Victor said. "We got it covered here anyways." For a minute, Richard actually looked ready to do just that, but then became doubtful.

"I don't know…" he said slowly. Garfield shook his head.

"It's about time you go out there and begin to mingle," Garfield said. "You're already hott enough." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said as he walked out. He didn't need keys to his Porsche. His doors not only opened _up_, but it was also smart key activated. Richard sighed and started the car and headed off towards Gotham City Mall.

**Kori…**

It was about an hour later, but by now, Kori felt the tension begin to go away. In the past hour, she had spent over $1000, a typical thing for her when she was under stress. She had bought clothes, jewelry, and she was still not finished yet. Her bags were large and she was eyeballing a skirt from the outside window of Fred Segal when she accidentally bumped again into a man. She dropped her bags and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy," Kori said as she got down grabbing her bags. She looked at the man who also bent down to help her pick up her items and gasped. It was the same man that she had crashed into at the hotel when she went out. "Now I'm really _really _sorry."

"Oh no, it's nothing. That's funny. It's so coincidental that we ran into each other again," the man said giving a small shrug and laugh. Kori smiled.

"Thanks," she said as he handed her the shopping bags.

"No problem," he said.

"I'm so sorry… I really am," Kori said as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Really, it's nothing," he laughed and looked at his watch. "Well, I have an appointment so I better get going," he said. "See you later." He gave a small wink and walked away.

"Bye," Kori said. She smiled slowly as she watched him walk away and lingered there for a minute before she walked into the store.

Slowly around the corner, the man Kori had recently bumped into twice took out his cell phone.

"How did it go, X?" a crossed voice said.

"Excellent," X said.

"Good. Our plan will soon be ready to go into action," the voice on the other line said.

"Slade, you have no worries. I'm all ready for it all," X said.

"You better," Slade said as he hung up. X did the same.

**Richard…**

Richard's mocha frap Starbucks was only a small inspiration to him. He was walking out of the store when he spotted a gorgeous red head walking outside Fred Segal and heading towards Saks Fifth Avenue. She was wearing professional clothes and looked expensive. Richard knew her. She was Kori Anders, his rival. Richard had never met Kori before, but she seemed absolutely perfect, but if Bruce knew that he was "mingling" with the enemy, he would be angrier than what he was today already. 'Oh well,' Richard decided. He slowly followed Kori into the store and left enough room between them so it didn't look as if he was directly stalking her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Richard Grayson," Kori mused as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She had known he was following her, but didn't say anything up until now.

"How did you know it was me?" Richard said smirking as he appeared next to her.

"I have senses," Kori said tapping her head before examining a gorgeous purple halter top.

"Well, Miss Kori Anders, then what makes you think I'm soo infamous?" he asked. She looked directly at him and into his eyes. She really was beautiful even up close with those deep green eyes Richard could lose himself in.

"You're adopted by Bruce Wayne," Kori began ticking off the reasons using her fingers, "you don't stay with one girl for more than one day, and you're just too rich," Kori said throwing out the last one.

"It's not like _you're _not rich," Richard reasoned with her. She shrugged.

"At least I'm not known for my many secret dates," Kori said as she continued walking with Richard next to her.

"Well then I would just love to know about the secret life of Kori Anders," Richard smiled as he walked. What made her seem so special? He could joke around with her whenever, which was unlike any of the other girls he had dated before who only wanted to hear about his money.

"No you don't," Kori said quietly. She turned and looked at him once more.

"Yes I do," Robin said as he took one more step closer to Kori. She shook her head no. Richard shook his head yes. Kori rolled her eyes and giggled.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere," Kori said heading towards the exit.

"C'mon Kori. Just give me a chance," Richard said hoping to get a date out of her… or even a phone number.

"No," Kori said.

"Please?" he asked her. He couldn't believe he was actually _begging _a _girl _for a phone number. It was usually the other way around… the girl was begging for his phone number.

"How about you go and look for some other hott girl walking around this mall looking for a guy as hott as you," Kori said as she got into her car.

"How about you give me your phone number and I call you tomorrow?" Richard said. Kori laughed and smiled.

"Sorry, wonder boy. That just doesn't work on me," she said and drove out of the parking lot.

**Kori…**

What made Kori seem so attracted to Richard? He was just another player who took advantage of his fame. But a little voice in Kori's voice was telling her that there was something about him that made her feel good when she was around him, even though it was the first she had actually met him.

**Richard…**

Richard continued to mutter as he drove into the mansion and parked his car in the circular driveway. It was marble and outside was the butler, Alfred waiting for him.

"Hey, Alfred," Richard said as he got out of the car.

"Good afternoon, Master Richard. I believe you are doing well?" he asked. Richard nodded his head.

"It was okay," he said.

"Good. Master Bruce is requesting your presence for tonight's patrol," Alfred said.

"Thanks," Richard said as he tossed off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. He headed off towards Bruce's office where he could discuss the plans for the night.

"Humph," Bruce said gruffly upon Richard entering.

"I know you're mad…" Richard began as Bruce put up his hand. He was in full uniform and it seemed as if he was ready to leave and "take flight." Richard knew it was a sign to get dressed and he left the room, but Bruce finally spoke.

"Wait," Bruce said. Richard turned around. "I might have been a little aggressive… but we need the best for the company. Just don't mess up again." Richard nodded his head and left to change.

**Later on… patrol…**

"Anything going on?" Bruce asked as Richard continued to walk along the sidewalk, making sure not to make any noises against the leaves.

"Nada," Richard said as he continued his patrol. "You sure I can't come home yet?" he asked as he continued walking and looking around.

"Come home once you get to the street sign," Bruce said and hung up.

"But that's another mile!" Richard complained, but he knew that Bruce had long been gone. "Fine," he muttered and continued his patrol.

Richard slowly came to the street sign and was getting read to go home when he thought he heard something moving in the shrubs and voices. He bent down low and tried to get nearer to the source.

"We'll have to act soon as possible. X, I need you to distract her and _make _her to do it. She's the only one who can access all people at The Tower. Do whatever you need," Slade said.

"She's actually pretty hott," X said as he nodded to Slade's plan.

"I don't care. Just do what must be done," he said.

Richard bent down lower and tried to think of the plan that they were making. Richard knew he could go in and try to stop them, but he decided to stick around a little longer for the conversation.

"She's going to say no," X said.

"Then make her say _yes_," Slade said. He leaned against the bush and Richard could feel Slade's arm on his head. He tried to bend down a little lower…

"There's something hairy in the bushes," Slade said as he quickly drew his arm away. He looked at the bush in disgust, not knowing what the "something hairy" was. "We'll continue this conversation later," Slade said as he straightened himself out. X nodded his head.

"At least phase one is finished," X said as he began to walk away. About five minutes later of just standing there and listening for any signs, which Richard was tired from bending down in the bush, Slade finally left after X.

When Richard was certain they were both gone, he got out and dusted himself off. He wasn't sure what the plan was about, or who "she" was, but he knew he had to find out more. With that, he headed back towards the mansion.

Okay, so I know it's not quite that actiony yet. I promise you it will be, but I just wanted the beginning part of the plot planned out and etc etc. Well, drop by a review and tell me what you think. Love always, -Lali lala


End file.
